


we're not friends

by chapstickandweed



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, jasper and monty AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstickandweed/pseuds/chapstickandweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jasper and monty are more than just friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're not friends

**_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been_ **

 

Monty nervously fiddled with his phone in his hand waiting for Jasper to text him back. It was 4:00 and Jasper _promised_ that he would be there at 3:30 to watch him in the science fair. Monty began to get very worried. Jasper was very forgetful. He often forgot to zip his zipper and brush his hair and drink water. He was always dehydrated ever since elementary school so Monty started bringing two water bottles with him everywhere. One for him, and one for Jasper. He would spend hours working on projects and Monty would have to remind him to take a break to eat and get some sleep. He looked down at the two water bottles lying against each other in his backpack. _Jasper will be here_. He promised himself. He texted Jasper again just to be sure.

 

"Hey, Monty. What are you doing out here?" Clarke asked, walking across the grass to greet him. Her boy friend Bellamy gave Monty a friendly smile, and Monty nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

 

"I'm alright. Thanks. I'm just waiting for Jasper. He said he was coming to see my project."

 

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, and she smiled at him sympathetically.

 

"Jaspers with Octavia." Bellamy said, and Clarke hit him in the stomach and he whispered _'Sorry'._ Monty shook his head, and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying in font of his friends. He swallowed them down, and sighed. He should have known.

 

"He'll be here." Monty said, almost sure of himself. Bellamy gave Clarke a nervous glance.

 

"He's not coming, Monty." Clarke said softly.

 

"He'll be here," Monty said, barely above a whisper, not so sure of himself this time, "He promised."

 

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Clarke asked, and Monty shook his head. Clarke reached for his hand but he shook away, and a tear slipped out of his eye.

 

"Clarke, lets just-" Bellamy said, but a voice interrupted them.

 

"Mr. Green, they're presenting the awards inside." a teacher told him, and he nodded. He looked out at the parking lot and saw an empty space where Jaspers old car usually sat. His stomach sunk lower, and another tear slipped past his eye.

 

"Thanks Clarke," he said, so softly he wasn't even sure if she heard him. She pulled him into a hug, and Bellamy gave him a gentle pat on the back. Monty waited for them to lie and say that Jasper was probably on his way, but they didn't. He walked back inside with his head high, and when he accepted the first place award on stage he didn't look to see if Jasper was there. Because he knew he wasn't.

 

**_So I could take the back road, but your eyes will lead me straight back home._ **

 

Monty shrugged his backpack on his shoulder, and groaned when the rain came down soaking his sweater. Well, it wasn't even his sweater. It was Jaspers. He liked wearing Jaspers jackets because they were really big and kept his small body warm. And he wouldn't admit but he liked the smell of them too. He liked having a piece of Jasper with him just in case he wasn't there. He walked down a familiar path until he realized that his feet were taking him to his home. To Jasper. He sniffed and turned left instead of right hoping he'd find a new home on the way to where ever he was going. After an hour he started to lose feeling in his small hands. The sun had set behind the mountain that surrounded his small town, and the night brought a cold wind that chilled Monty to his spine.

 

"Monty!" he heard, but he kept walking. One foot in front of another. "Monty!"

 

He didn't turn around. He didn't need to. He would know that annoying rattle of Jaspers car from anywhere.

 

"Monty!" Jasper yelled, and pulled his car over to the side of the road. Monty heard footsteps approaching him, and he stopped when he heard Jasper cough. He _knew_ sound. He knew it ever since the first day of kindergarten when Jasper was new and had to introduce himself. Before Jasper could get two words out he let out this terrible cough that made a few kids flinch. Monty could tell that he was trying to choke back his tears so he reached under the table and held Jaspers hand. Even though he didn't even know him he wanted to help him. Jasper was holding back his tears the only question was _why?_

 

"Monty," Jasper said, barely above a whisper.  "I'm so...I'm so sorry. Monty, please I-"

 

"What, Jas? What? What's your excuse? You know what I don't even want to hear one. Its fine. You're forgiven. It was just a stupid science fair I know it didn't matter to you so it doesn't matter." Monty said, walking past him and to his car. He tried not to think about how red and swollen his friends eyes were. He tried not to care, but he did.

 

"It wasn't a stupid science fair, and it did mean something to me. _You_ mean something to me."

 

"Then why weren't you there?" Month breathed, shrugging his shoulders, "I wanted you there."

 

Jasper shivered from the rain or from Monty's question. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip and looked down. Coughing again. "Not here, please? Can we go? I don't want you to get sick."

 

"Fine," Monty said, and they both walked back to his car. They slid in his car, and Jasper turned the heat up to stop Monty from shivering. The ride home was torture. Jasper would glance over every few minutes to make sure that Monty was okay. He wasn't. Jasper knew that.

 

As soon as they got to Jaspers house he helped Monty up to his room.

 

"Here," Jasper said, handing Monty a pile of his clothes.

 

"I have clothes here that I can wear." Monty said, unbuttoning his shirt, not caring that Jasper was in the room.

 

"I know, but...I want you to wear mine."

 

"What?" Monty asked, and Jasper shook his head.

 

"Its just...I know you're upset and cold. I'm trying to help. I know you like my clothes because they keep you warm, and I want you to be warm. I  need you to be okay."

 

Monty nodded, grabbing the clothes and going to change in the bathroom. His wet clothes left his skin red and damp. He used a towel from the cupboard to dry off. He hesitated before putting on Jaspers pajamas, but his best friend was right. They did keep him warm.

 

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, as soon as his best friend walked back into the room, "I'm so-"

 

Monty held his hand up to stop him. Jasper bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired."

 

"You're staying?" Jaspers eyes widened.

 

"Yeah." Monty said, and he climbed over Jaspers bed to get a pillow to take to the floor.

 

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, as Monty laid out his bed on the floor.

 

"I'm making my bed so I can sleep."

 

"You're not going to sleep up here with me?" Jasper asked, so quietly like he was whispering.

 

Monty sighed and carried his pillow back to the bed. He wasn't _really_ planning on sleeping on the floor. He was hoping Jasper would say something. It was normal for them to sleep on the bed together and everyone knew. "I guess."

 

 Jasper pulled Monty into a hug. Monty gasped and pulled his best friend tighter. He had already forgotten what it was like to be lost out in the rain, and shivering from the cold. Jasper grabbed Montys hand and pulled him to the bed. Monty could feel his tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Friends don't do this. He had never fell asleep holding Clarke or Bellamy or anyone else. So why was Jasper different? His plaid blankets were soft and smelled like his apple conditioner and his minty toothpaste. His friend was turned sideways facing him. Jaspers eyes were shut tight like he was having a bad dream. His eyebrows were furrowed and his plump lips caught all the tears that had been falling from his eyes. Monty wanted to trace the outline of Jasper's lips with his fingers. Jasper coughed, and Monty squeezed his hand.

 

"I'm sorry," Jasper cried, "I'm so, so-"

 

Monty cut off Jasper by pressing his lips against his.

 

He tasted like his salty tears and cherry chap-stick (that Monty always reminded him to wear) For a moment, Jasper tensed and didn't kiss back - or even breathe. Monty pulled away and Jasper sighed contently. His eyes fluttered open to meet Monty's. Jasper's lips stretched into a lazy smile. Monty curled up into his friend and inhaled his favorite scent of Jaspers shampoo. His lanky arms wrapped around Monty and pulled him closer. Jaspers arms tightened around his friend like he was still trying to get him closer, like he couldn't get enough of him. 

 

"Monty," Jasper whispered, in between sleepy breaths. Monty rested his chin on Jaspers chest to look up at his friends face, "I don't like Octavia." 

 

Monty watched as his best friends eyes stayed shut and he started snoring softly. Under his eyes were dark and swollen and his cute small nose was red. Monty wanted so badly to shake his best friend awake, and ask  _'What did that kiss mean to you? Why do we always sleep in the same bed?  Are we friends? Because my other friends don't treat me the way you do.'_

 

But instead he laid down a few inches from Jasper and curled up in his blanket. He watched Jasper for what seemed like forever. Jaspers small breaths got caught in his breath and his eyebrows furrowed. Monty watched as Jaspers hand reached across the bed. His lanky fingers finally found Montys and they curled around his hand tightly. Jasper shuffled across the bed and laid his head across Montys chest, sighing contently. 

 

"Jasper?" Monty whispered, but his friend was still blissfully asleep. Monty laid his head back on the pillow, and ran his free hand through his friends tangled hair. 

 

Jasper reached for him in his sleep. The thought brought a smile to Montys face. 

 

_**That's why friends should sleep in other beds, and friends shouldn't kiss me like you do.** _

 

\--------------------

 

The next day, Jasper didn't mention the kiss. 

 

Monty thought he might have forgotten. So he didn't mention that they slept with each other all night, either. 

 

It seemed like any other normal day. They woke up and ate breakfast. Jasper drove them to school. Jasper was late to first period, and by lunch time he had already gotten sucked into another project so Monty had to remind him that it was time for lunch. 

 

They didn't mention the kiss.

 

They didn't mention that Jasper missed Montys Science Fair. 

 

It was like it had never even happened. 

 

"Hey," Clarke said. Her eyes darted between the two boys, and Monty had just barely noticed how close him and his best friend were. It was after school, and the two boys were sitting in the library and Monty was helping his friend with his English. Jaspers arm was around Montys shoulder, and they were sitting so close to each other on the couch that Jasper was pratically sitting on top of him. Monty flushed, and Clarke bit back a smile. 

 

"Hey," Bellamy said, coming up to them. He gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek, and Clarke nodded over at Monty and his friend. Bellamy smiled. Monty felt his cheeks heat up when he saw Octavia and Harper coming over to sit by them. 

 

"Hey guys," Harper said, smiling and Monty gave her a small ' _Hello_ '. "Hey Monty, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some food...or something, like hang out."  

 

Clarke looked at Bellamy. Bellamy and Octavia looked at Harper. Jaspers eyes were glued on Monty waiting for his answer. Monty took a shaky breath. 

 

"Um, I'm helping Jasper study. I'm sorry." Monty said, finally, and he heard his friend exhale softly. Harper smiled softly and left the group.

 

"Hey, Octavia," Clarke said, "can you help Bellamy and I with something?"

 

Octavia nodded slowly and got up to follow her brother and his girlfriend out. Jasper and Monty were left alone again. Monty exhaled slowly. 

 

"So, you and Harper?" Jasper whispered, and Monty bit his lip. 

 

"We're just friends." he breathed, and Jasper met his gaze. 

 

"Then, what are we?" 

 

Monty gulped. The temperature in the room felt like it had risen a 100 degrees. 

 

"Friends." Monty said, finally, even though it was a lie. 

 

"We're not friends, Monty, and we both know that." 

 

Jasper smiled softly at him. His eyes went wider than usual like they did when he got excited or happy, but this time he wasn't excited about the new Star Wars. He was happy because of Monty. He blushed at the thought. Jaspers eyes never left Montys, and he just stared. Like he was going to kiss him.

 

But he didn't.

 

"So, what would this one be again?" Jasper asked, and Monty shook his head. He had forgotten that him and Jasper where in the library, with other people, working on homework. It was like when they looked at each other they were in their own little world, and everything else just faded away. They finished their homework, and Monty felt like he might explode if he didn't ask Jasper what he meant by ' _we're not friends.'_ He couldn't get up the courage to ask him. Jasper didn't bring it up either so they both just stayed quiet. Monty tried ignore the gnawing in his stomach when Jasper kept talking about other things, and didn't mention the kiss. Monty was sure that they would ignore it and pretend it didn't happen. But as soon as they got outside Jasper grabbed Montys hand to hold as they walked home. 

 

Even when they got to Jaspers house, their hands never left each other. 

 

They held hands everywhere they went. Jasper would take pictures of Monty when they hung out but Monty would pretend he didn't notice. Monty made Jasper a playlist of all the songs that reminded him of them, and everytime they would have a sleepover, Jasper would play it and hold Monty until they both fell asleep. When Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke and Bellamy went on double dates they started asking Jasper and Monty to come along. 

 

And when Jasper pulled Monty close on the dance floor at Prom to kiss him, he knew that they weren't just friends. 

 

They never were. 

 

  _ **No, my friends will never love me like you.**_


End file.
